Where is Goku?
is the one hundred thirty fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred twenty-ninth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Super Saiyan Goku standing in the foreground, with Porunga and Shenron in the background. Summary Bulma dejectedly tells Gohan that Goku and Krillin cannot be brought back to life, since their bodies would simply appear where Namek used to be. Vegeta suggests that they try wishing the pair's souls back to Earth before reviving them. Bulma says the idea is brilliant, and Gohan thanks Vegeta, extending his hand for a handshake. Vegeta slaps Gohan's hand away, and thinks to himself that he only wants to see a Super Saiyan. Moori asks Bulma to find the Namekians a place to stay while they search for a new planet. Bulma tells them that they can stay at Capsule Corporation, an offer which she extends to Vegeta as well. Though he is seemingly displeased with Bulma's mannerisms, he does not object. Gohan meekly asks to stay with Bulma as well, telling her that he has not done his homework and that his mom will get mad at him. 130 days (a Namekian year) later, the Namekian Dragon Balls are used to summon Porunga. The wish to bring the souls of Goku and Krillin to Earth is made, but Porunga says that he can only summon Krillin's, as Goku is still alive. Krillin is wished back to life, and Bulma then asks Porunga to bring Goku to Earth. Porunga says that he cannot, as Goku refuses to come and will return on his own. Master Roshi jokingly says that Goku refuses to return because he's afraid of his wife, prompting an enraged Chi-Chi to threaten him with bodily harm. Piccolo suggests wishing someone back to life from King Kai's Planet, and Yamcha is chosen so that Tien and Chiaotzu can remain together. 130 days later, they are wished back to life as well, and the Namekians use the third wish to find themselves a new world to call home. A year later, Goku has still not returned. Gohan, while studying one day, wonders why his father won't come back. Just then, he senses a massive ki. He calls Krillin, who has sensed it as well and says that they have seen it before. A shocked King Kai believes the ki belongs to Frieza. The rest of the Dragon Team, in their various locations on the planet, sense the ki as well. Tien notes that there are actually two ''ki''s. Onboard King Cold's Spaceship, Frieza, who has been converted into a cyborg following the critical injuries he sustained at Goku's hand, tells his father that they have arrived at Earth before Goku. King Cold says that the planet could be destroyed with one blast, but Frieza says that he wants to show Goku his improved self by slaughtering his friends and family. Back on Earth, Gohan hurriedly dons his Battle Armor, much to Chi-Chi's frustration. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Bulma *Vegeta *Piccolo *Dende *Moori *Porunga *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Chi-Chi *King Kai *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Krillin *Bubbles *Puar *Oolong *Master Roshi *Ox-King *Frieza *King Cold Locations *Earth **Capsule Corporation **Goku's House *Other World **King Kai's Planet *King Cold's Spaceship Objects *Namekian Dragon Ball *Battle Armor *Cosmic Suit Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Frieza Saga Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters